A Future
by MsSage
Summary: With graduation day looming and Karma growing aware of his feelings for a certain classmate, what exactly is going on in the boys head? Written entirely from Karma's POV as he reflects on the idea of a future. oneshot, edited. Please review, this is a new fandom for me to write about.


"Karma kun! I need a favour! Please, come with me."

Karma Akabane was a lot of things, but even he knew he could never be considered the nice guy. That was the favoured role of guys like Sugino or Nagisa. Hell, even the hard headed Terasaka was probably more approachable than him. The thought of him doing someone a favour was a ridiculous thoery at best. There was no man with the guts to even make such a request.

However even he had to admit, Manami Okuda was certainly no man. In fact, Karma found the girl to be his definition of feminine. With her twin braids, modest attire and innocent gaze couldn't help but see her as such. Right now the girl was standing before him, face slightly flushed from her short sprint and glasses askew. She looked as delicate as the flowers in the school gardens.

However Karma knew Manami wasn't just a delicate little flower. As harmless as the girl might seem, Karma was well aware she had her thorns. While Karma was bright enough to do well at chemistry, he dared not compare himself to his Poison Glasses. Okuda in her element, was an unstoppable force of nature, always striving to do her best. Karma admired the fight he saw in the girl as she strived to overcome her weaknesses. Some may think she was meek in nature and an unlikely threat, but Karma knew better. If the gods had given Okuda even half his sadistic streak, even Koro Sensei may have begged for mercy. Karma knew she probably couldn't kill the octopus, none of them had any luck with that, but he was damn well sure Okuda could have made his beg for death if she'd ever had such a whim.

Shooting Manami a reassuring look, he began to follow, thinking.

"Sure thing, Okuda."

She beamed at him for a mere second, her brilliant smile shooting him a lethal dose of joy that ravaged Karma's thoughts, in response to his short reply. Contrary to popular belief, Karma wasn't oblivious to his true feelings for the braided girl. He was just far too uncertain of the future of himself and mankind to trouble his favourite classmate yet.

Not for the first time, he sincerely found himself hoping that Okuda was right about Koro Sensei not blowing up the planet. Karma, unlike Okuda, had never agreed with the idea to halt the assassinations. In fact, Karma had quite stubbornly instigated what could only be compared to a civil was amidst his peers in assassination when faced with the idea. Simply because he, more than anyone else, finally wanted a future. If assassination was the way to get it, he would be sure to try his hardest. However with graduation looming closer and Koro Sensei still alive, Karma could only hope for the best.

The idea of having a future after graduation had never bothered him when he'd first debuted he's assassination finesse in c lass 3E, but gradually after meeting Okuda he'd felt himself be intoxicated by the idea of a future. One might argue that it was the octopus that had changed him, but Karma knew that his teacher had only given him the first push. The rest was all Okuda's doing.

More than anything, Karma found himself lusting after the idea of a future. A future in which Manami Okuda would be more than just his partner in assassination. A future where he could be something. A future where his ideals, talent and feelings could be put to good use. His past, however questionable it may be, would no longer define him. The entire notion infatuated him and naturally, with Okuda always at his side, Karma couldn't help but find himself quite taken with the chemist.

Okuda, no Manami, she quickly became his reason. Karma could see it so clearly now, she was his partner. She was all he could hope for. She'd given him ambition. She would be his future.

Yes, Manami Okuda had poisoned his heart with her very presence but Karma knew the timid girl had also been his cure. She'd cured his mind and given him so much. She'd made him feel alive again. If he lived past graduation, Karma would do the most selfish thing he'd ever do in his life. He'd claim her, and never let her go. Manami would be his to treasure and his alone.

 _Karma didn't want death to end it all just yet._


End file.
